


Place Your Bets

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Bets, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake gets ambushed after the show - in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> Same as "Let Me Go Home", this is an old piece I wrote after watching an episode of The Voice - I remember Josiah wearing a white t-shirt and playing guitar and I just ran with it. In honor of Bubbles' birthday today, I've revisited it, done some very minor (I mean like almost zero) editing and posting it just for her. If some of you also like it that works too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

            Blake was backstage, falling behind as usual as he stopped to say hi to everyone on the crew, people he didn’t always get the chance to talk to when dealing with the stress of the live shows. Between the hellos and everyone rushing around to pack up and get to the post-party, Blake was struck dumb as he felt himself get pulled into a corner and against a white t-shirt wearing, 6 foot tall pretty boy. It was the last person he expected to bear those descriptors and drag him into a corner.

            “Josiah, what the hell?” Blake hissed, trying to pull the contestant’s arm’s away from him, doing so with ease as the arms raised of their own accord in surrender.

            “I’m sorry, I really am,” Josiah whispered, desperation in his voice. “But I just…I can’t help myself when I’m around you, Blake. There’s just something about you.”

            Blake was stunned. “Are you insane? We can’t do this!”

            “I know I know,” Josiah sighed, his head hitting the wall behind him as he breathed out. “I guess I’m searching for something, I just didn’t expect to see it in you.”

            Blake felt bad for the kid; he had no idea what brought this on, but he could sympathize with what he was going through. He laid a hand on his shoulder, forced him to look him in the eyes. “Buddy, you’re gonna find someone, and it might not be the best timing, it might not be what you thought you wanted, but they are gonna change your life. And you’ll know it.”

            Josiah smiled, and said “Is that what it was like for you?”

            Blake thought, and immediately had to take a step back. He pictured dark hair, white t-shirt, tattoos, and a crooked smirk; the person he pictured wasn’t who he’d expected, but suddenly – it was like Blake had been pulled out of the water and was taking his first breath.

            He really needed to get to that wrap party.

            “Josiah, I’m really sorry, but I gotta – I’ll see you.”

            And off he ran.

***

            “I can’t believe you did it.” Michelle groaned.

            Josiah smirked, and held out a hand while his fellow contestants gathered around and forked over their cash.

            “Told you I’d get ‘em together before the season ended.”


End file.
